


The Party of doom

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio), Doctor Who: Eighth Doctor Adventures - Various Authors, Doctor Who: Virgin New Adventures - Various Authors
Genre: Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 23:21:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18980434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Doctors got together to have a party ,things happen





	The Party of doom

You know The Doctor is really special not just because of the turning into a different guy when hurt or traveling through time & space in a box, no no no. The doctor is the only person who would take you to a party and then walk off in a blink of an eye and leave you to explore a giant building with hundreds of people who all have one thing in common: The Doctor. I started this as a metaphor but it just sounds awkward now.  


“Oh Steve, you will enjoy this!” The Doctor flicked a button opening the Tardis’ doors(which was failing to block the sounds of people talking). A rush of light hit my face and I saw a young white man in a kilt and black man in his late teens watching a video on phone “OH MY GOD! STEVE OVER HERE !” I turned my eyes to look at the person shouting at me on the other side of the room: Hex Schofield. I met first Hex during a big multiple doctor event (which I thought only happen when something terrible is going on and it needs multiple doctors to solve but clearly I’m wrong). Hex was sitting next to Ace and an older man I didn't know who seemed to be in his world. The room looked like a huge school cafeteria with ugly orange paint and it seemed to go on forever. Only four TARDISes were parked (counting ours) the doctors were a woman(thirteen), Moe from the three stooges(two), Nyarlathotep(seven), and my boy(first). Apparently, we came early because people were still setting things up . two girls were helping the doctor(two) take out cups from a bag. One girl was in a purple jumpsuit and the other was in a cop uniform, I tapped the one in uniform“Were we supposed to bring food ?” “no” she answered without missing beat. I continued to walk to the table but something caught my eye, on a table, there were freaking actual alien porno magazines just waiting for anyone to look at them. I mean if you want to see zygons scissoring you can at table 69 (really clever). I finally made to Hex and began awkward small talk “how you been” “alright” “HA! that's’ a laff “ Ace butted in. Ace and Hex were from my past, so hex and I talked about Ramon Salamander, President Robertson, the destruction of Netherlands, Harold Saxon, the plagues and all the alien invasions. Eventually, another tardis vworp'd in, out of the Tardis came a few men in military uniform and three women dressed in civilian clothes, then a man dressed in red velvet and with an afro came out (three guesses on which is the doctor, the first two don’t count). the men were carrying foods and the doctor(three) imminently went to two. One of the men walked up to me "hi I am J-" before he could finish his sentence another Tardis vworp'd in. This time a scruffy looking young man in a leather jacket and a young Indian woman in a business suit with a man dressed in a cowboy costume and fake looking hair came out everyone's eyes were drawn on them " Hello I am The Doctor, this is Fitz: save your jokes he's heard them and this is Anji: she'll grow on you ... of course not literally".


End file.
